Dragon
are supernatural beings that exist in London. Only visible to residents of Reverse London, they are largely protected and controlled by the Western Branch of Soul Society, otherwise known as Wing Bind.BURN THE WITCH, pages 13-14 Overview Dragons have existed in London for centuries and are dangerous to ordinary citizens; in medieval times, they were responsible for 72% of the deaths in London, which led to the city's Coat of Arms bearing their image. However, they are largely regarded as a myth by the general populace, who cannot see them, and in modern times are protected and controlled by Wing Bind, made up of residents of Reverse London. Wing Bind, and by extension Reverse London, domesticates many of them for the production of resources.BURN THE WITCH, page 21 Some of the Dragons that produce food are kept in a farmland area known as .BURN THE WITCH, page 19 Despite being unable to see them, ordinary London residents can still physically touch them''BURN THE WITCH'', pages 46-47 and affect their existence in indirect ways: for example, when London cleaned up its streets in the 1800s, the Disguiser population went down drastically due to having far fewer corpses to inhabit.BURN THE WITCH, page 36 Selvie believes that if a Dragon consumes a Witch, it will become immortal.BURN THE WITCH, page 41 Species There are several different species of Dragon, and many of them have been domesticated by the residents of Reverse London to produce various goods and resources. The known species are as follows: * : Small, winged Dragons with two legs and smooth bodies that end in large tails, Broombuggies are used for transport by members of Wing BindBURN THE WITCH, page 17 and can reach high speeds while flying.BURN THE WITCH, page 28 They feed on grass.BURN THE WITCH, page 20 * : Large, shaggy, goat-like dragons with four chicken-like legs, drooping ears, and three visible ridges on their snouts. They produce textiles. * : Large, alligator-like Dragons covered in jagged protrusions shaped like rock plateaus with a bone-like plate at the end of their snout that defines their nose. They produce minerals. * : Medium-sized, furry, ball-like Dragons with multiple legs and two electric towers sticking out of their backs. They generate electricity. * : Small, dog-like Dragons that appear to be constantly on fire. They produce fuel. * : Medium-sized Dragons composed of several eyes joined by membranes with anemone-like protrusions hanging off of them. They produce medicines. * : Very small, round, pig-like Dragons with long and thin noses. They are harvested for meat. * : Extremely large, camel-like Dragons with a large ridge on top of their heads that arches out to form their snout. According to Spangle Ninii, their breath smells awful. These Dragons produce grapes, which are harvested from their nostrils.BURN THE WITCH, pages 22-23 as a Dark Dragon.]] * : Dark Dragons are created when normal Dragons come into contact with humans and absorb their negative emotions. Large, black dragons with a light underbelly, four thick legs and two enormous wings, Dark Dragons are heavily scaled and possess many sharp teeth.BURN THE WITCH, page 26 They are aggressive toward humans and will attempt to eat them on sight unless distracted.BURN THE WITCH, page 31 They are also highly intelligent and can talk to humans, though they will primarily parrot things that humans they have spent time with have said.BURN THE WITCH, page 33 However, they are not impossible to domesticate: when Balgo becomes a Haunted One, Osushi, who had previously revealed himself to be a Dark Dragon in disguise, returned to his dog form and accompanies him to Reverse London.BURN THE WITCH, page 58 * : Dragons that possess and reanimate corpses, posing as the being they were in life. According to Spangle, they used to be prominent in London, but their numbers decreased after the streets were cleaned up and they are encountered very infrequently in modern times. Both Osushi and Selvie are Disguisers, but Selvie is noted to be an unusual case, having lived peacefully among humans for 10 years.BURN THE WITCH, page 43 His Dragon form is dark and serpentine, with multiple small arms ending in white claws, two tattered wings, tentacles in place of legs, and a long neck ending in a screw-like head with two large eyes.BURN THE WITCH, page 40 Selvie can unravel his head to attack and consume targets''BURN THE WITCH'', page 38''BURN THE WITCH'', page 46 as well as fire powerful energy blasts from his eyes.BURN THE WITCH, pages 43-44 * : After living with Selvie for 10 years and being bitten by him in his Dragon form, Balgo is classified as a Haunted One by Wing Bind. It is unknown what exactly this entails, but Balgo can now see dragons''BURN THE WITCH'', page 47 and is considered a member of their species, meaning he is now under the protection of Wing Bind. Trivia *Spangle mentions their counterparts in Japan simply killing all of their "Dragons" to contrast how Wing Bind handles the Dragons of London.BURN THE WITCH, page 22 References Navigation Category:Races